In a commonly known communication network configuration, a terminal is located in a packet switched source radio access network, and has established a voice session to a terminating side. The voice session is anchored in an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) of the communication network. When the terminal may lose contact to the source radio access network, a handover of the terminal to a target radio access network may allow for continuing the established voice session to the terminating side. In such a case, Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SRVCC) allows for the handover of the terminal from the packet switched radio access network to a target radio access network associated with a circuit switched domain of a target core network. For example, the terminal may be handed over from a Long Term Evolution (LTE) or UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) High Speed Packet Access (HPAS) radio access network to a UTRAN or a GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN) target radio access network.
However, presently there is no procedure defined which guarantees that a SRVCC employing handover of a terminal from a packet switched source radio access network to a target radio access network associated with a circuit switched domain of a target core network is successfully executed.